


how sweet and lovely doth thou make the shame

by sapphfics



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, god i hate the tags for the characters sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “Hey,” Riri whispers and Viv wants to smile but she is just afraid. Her wires are sparking inside her. Riri has that effect on her. “Can we...can we talk?”Or: Riri and Viv finally talk about their kiss.





	how sweet and lovely doth thou make the shame

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in some nebulous future time when riri’s not evil because Fuck That Storyline

Viv’s bedroom resembles a prison cell. It is white and clean and sterile in a way that Viv herself cannot be. She likes it that way, or so she tells herself. 

The walls are bare, too. If her life were different, she might have a photograph of her family hung above her bed, to remind her that there are things in this world that are worth fighting for. But her brother was murdered and her mother killed herself and the less she thinks about her father the better. 

She thinks of that house and her old school and the everblossom. Is it still growing? Is there still someone who puts flowers on Chris’s grave? Does anyone remember them? 

How old is she now? She called herself sixteen when her brother was murdered. She feels as though she has aged a lifetime. This is not true. She was not born. She cannot die. She is not normal. She will never be normal.

She lies on her bed and tries to shut her eyes. Though there is a breeze fluttering through the ship, she feels no cold. She feels nothing. She tries to tap on her head to make herself sleep, but she feels like she would need to take a sledgehammer to her metal skull to calm the thoughts whirling inside her. 

_Would Riri be able to give me one?_ She wonders. _She must. She has everything._

Viv has never seen Riri’s room. No one has, as far as she knows. Riri is a private person, happy to spend all day and night tinkering at machines. She doubts she will see it ever, now she’s ruined her relationship with Riri. 

All for a kiss. All for a feeling. All to feel anything again. Was it worth it? Was any of this worth it? 

Was it worth making Riri hate her?

No. Nothing is worth that. 

‘You cannot hate what you don’t know,’ her father’s voice replays in her mind. Riri said she needs space, Viv reminds herself, she is human and I am not. Maybe this...hostility is for the best. 

Someone is knocking at her door, and though it is the middle of the night, Viv stands to answer it. 

“Hey,” Riri whispers and Viv wants to smile but she is just afraid. Her wires are sparking inside her. Riri has that effect on her. “Can we...can we talk?”

The last time they were alone together, Riri shot her. Viv feels tense again, but she hadn’t left Riri’s side during her recovery, and Riri hasn’t tried to harm her since. This is a good sign, she hopes. 

“Of course,” Viv nods and steps aside to let her in. “Are you having trouble sleeping?” 

Viv flips on the overhead light before remembering the bulb is faulty. She will have to replace it tomorrow. There are always so many things she needs to fix. Too many. 

“Yeah,” Riri replies. “I just...it’s weird to be back. After everything.”

After she tried to kill you, tried to kill us, Viv 2.0 hisses inside of her. You shouldn’t trust her. But Riri is still her friend and Riri is still the only person she has ever wanted to kiss and Viv wants to rip Viv 2.0 out but she can’t. 

“Yes, I understand.” Viv responds. “I do not blame you, Riri. You must know that, don’t you?”

“I know. You’ve told me so many times it’s just..I tried to kill you,” Riri says. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Riri. I can be rebuilt, as you know by now. But you must understand how sorry I am sorry for kissing you without your consent.” Viv says. 

“Thank you,” Riri replies, and Viv thinks she can see Riri smile at her. And that is that. Viv feels like she can function again. “I just needed to say it. I would like to, y’know, talk again. At least be friends again, or something. Especially since Viv 2.0 doesn’t like me much. No offence, but she’s...a lot.”

“I would like that too. And I know that Viv 2.0 is a lot, but so am I. I am simply better at hiding it. She came up with the wifi password,” Viv remembers. “Or perhaps that was me. I do not remember now.” 

“You aren’t a lot, Viv.” Riri points to a spot on Viv’s bed right beside Sparky. “Do you mind if I sit?”

“Go ahead,” Viv replies. 

This is a step forward. A month ago Riri wouldn’t let Viv stand next to her. Progress. 

“I wondered...after you kissed me...why do you like me?” Riri asks. “Or I guess I should say why did you like me, if you don’t anymore? And, I would get why, I did try and kill you and all. Was I just...an experiment?”

“I like you because you are wonderful and kind and intelligent and the most beautiful person I have yet to see. And my whole family was built on my father’s experiments,” Viv says. “So no, you weren’t an experiment. I am truly sorry I that I made you feel that way.” 

“Okay,” Riri moves closer to her crossing the line between them. “Good to know. Not many people have called me beautiful, you know?”

Viv’s eyes brighten. “How have they not?”

Riri sighs. “Humanity sucks.” 

Riri moves closer again. Viv’s fans hitch. 

“So, I’m thinking of going home for a bit,” Riri admits. “Like Kamala did. I was wondering if you’d be okay coming with me?” 

“To meet your family?” Viv says. Riri nods. “I would be honoured.” 

“I could show you around where I live if you wanted,” Riri continues. “Just the two of us, though.”

“Is this your attempt at asking me out?” Viv asks. “Properly?” 

“I mean, yeah,” Riri says and grins. “Was it bad? I know I said I wanted to at least be friends, but I’d like to try something with you, maybe.” 

Viv smiles. “It was perfect.” 

Riri leaves soon after, yawning. Viv lies back on her bed and replays the memory of the kiss over and over and over until she finally falls asleep. 

Viv dreams of electric sheep.

**Author's Note:**

> why won’t champions let them Talk....also sorry if this sucks <3


End file.
